


Sonny could deal with many things...

by Chiltonsfluffyhair



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Sonny pining after Barba, Sweating SVU, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiltonsfluffyhair/pseuds/Chiltonsfluffyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's OT for SVU and Barba comes by to help the case.<br/>The only problem is the fact that it's way to hot in the office to think straight, plus Barba comes over in casual clothing.<br/>Needless to say that Rafael Barba in summer clothes isn't excactly what Sonny could ignore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonny could deal with many things...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm not a native speaker and these are just little things I wrote in my spare time.
> 
> I'll write a longer and better planned out fic soon.  
> I hope you enjoy these anyways.

Sonny Carisi could deal with many things … 

He had to be kidding. Barba just simply couldn’t be serious. How on earth was he supposed to deal with this?

He looked around the room and nobody seemed to mind him. Good. Great, otherwise they would definitively have seen him shuffling around awkwardly trying his best not to huff in desperation.

He had gotten used to a lot of things. He could deal with Barba’s ridiculous ties and suits and suspenders and pants so slim fitting Sonny had to keep himself from ogling every two seconds. But for the love god somebody had to stop this man.

Barba paced through the room, a case file in his right hand, the left one fanning himself with another piece of paperwork he seemed to deem unimportant enough to use for such minor purposes. That all in all was nothing out of the ordinary, well except for the fact that all of them were currently sweating in the summer heatwave that had hit NYC a few days ago. And as luck would have it the AC had given up on them, which led to all of SVU’s detectives sitting in small overheated rooms ties and shirts halfway undone, sleeves rolled up and holding onto their drinks that had been iced about half an hour ago, but now only proceeded to leave obscenely huge puddles of condensed water on the table.

So far so good, still. The real problem wasn’t the heat, no. He had had his fair share of Barba’s outfits having been loosened up. He wouldn’t say he had managed immensely well with that, but this was far from managing right now.

Barba had seemed to have had the day off, before he had been called for an emergency meeting, and his outfit showed exactly that.

When the A.D.A had rushed into SVU head office Sonny was pretty sure he hadn’t been the only one staring. How could he? In his mind it was simply impossible not to stare at those legs in the tight yellow pants, leaving way too little to his imagination. Barba had also rolled up his pants, just enough for his ankles to be seen which left Sonny wondering how he could find that sexy.  
The T-shirt that went with that was of a very pale blue, snug at just the right places, with a  double v neck to reveal the other’s collar bone and much more of his chest than Sonny would have liked to see, or would actually love to see, just different circumstances.

Damn he was even rambling inside his own head again.

Barba came to a halt suddenly and looked up frowning, which led to Sonny fearing for a moment the older man had noticed the stares that had been directed at anything but Barba’s face. Then he turned his back to walk to the next desk, to get to a water bottle that had already been half emptied since the beginning of their meeting.

Good. That was good!  
a) meant he hadn’t had been caught, and b) meant he got a good view of the other’s backside, which c) was probably not so good in hindsight since he was now fighting of a boner, that was far from half-assed.

It wasn’t even the pants only, but the whole sight. Sonny had already spent way too much time staring at it before, especially when Barba wore suspendors under his suit jackets and removed them when they were working late. But right now, with the T-shirt clinging to the councilor’s frame… As if Sonny wasn’t hot enough already.  
Still right now he couldn’t think of anything but how he would love to grasp unto those shoulder blades with the Barba’s back muscles tensing or just gripping the older man’s hips. How it would feel to have that wide frame to hold onto, his hands pressing into Barba’s, as the other would be thrusting into him -

Oh god, there it was, the mother of all hard-ons and he was pretty sure he was panting right now. Why on earth did his imagination do that to him?  
A quick check with his colleges showed that they hadn’t noticed yet, at least.

Then again all of them seemed so put off by the fact that it was probably hotter in here than it was in New York’s subway. Still that boner was more than obvious. He wriggled about in his chair a bit, trying to find a comfortable and most of all concealing position.

Barba turned again sighing, his hand sweeping a stray strand of usually meticulously styled fringe back. He pulled a face, probably at the recognition how sweaty his hair was, and that didn’t really help Sonny with his problem.  

Barba looked up again, after seemingly having discarded the revelation that his hair was soaked, and suddenly met Sonny’s eye, as he was about to cross his legs. It caused the detective to jump slightly and he tried his best to avoid the other’s imploring expression a fast as possible. Barba looked away again, though, and Sonny finally managed to cross his legs.

“I think we should take a break”, the A.D.A declared, turning to Liv, who gave a weak nod.

“Yah definitively, I can’t think straight right now anyway.” She leaned back in her chair and took the sheet of paper that had been lying on the table before to begin to fan herself similar to how Barba had done it.

Barba had been putting the glass of water he had poured in to his lips and was about to take a sip, when the corners of his lips twitched unmistakably.  

“Oh I’m sure you’re not the only one.”

Sonny didn’t feel addressed at all. Nope. Still it sent blood rushing to his ears and he froze in place.

That had to be a coincidence. As if to double check, he looked down at his legs, which definitively didn’t give away his boner. Or did they? He cautiously leaned forward resting his elbows on the upper leg and tried his best not to freak out.

He had to get out of here. Soon.

But how? And when? If he leapt to his feet immediately, he could as well have handed notes to his colleagues declaring:

‘I’m a huge suck up for the A.D.A and, yes in the sexy way. Love Sonny.  
P.S Am I the only one who constantly wonders if he’d rather have Barba without or in these pants?’  
Not that he was less obvious most of the time.

Amanda, who sat closest to him, laughed dryly and it took Sonny longer than he’d like to admit to understand she could impossibly have heard his inner monologue.

“You’re damn right about that.” Fin sighed and tugged at the corner of his T-shirt.

“Okay, agreed then, half an hour to recollect ourselves”, Liv announced.

Good that was his chance.

He tried his best to reach for his bag that hung on the backrest of his chair, as discreetly as possible.  
Okay if he excused himself to the restrooms he wouldn’t need a bag. That might be a problem.  
God, it couldn’t be that hard to get out of here. He just needed something to shield his crotch. Uh okay he needed a better excuse to get out. He could get another round of drinks. That actually sounded logical.

“I’ll get some drinks”, his voice sounded hollow. But nobody seemed to mind.  
“God, that’d be great.” Amanda sighed, looking at him as if he was a saint for offering to walk _somewhere_ at these temperatures and getting them newly chilled drinks.

So far so good, Sonny got up the bag awkwardly in his hands ever so slightly blocking the front of his pants from view.  
Barba had leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms.  
The A.D.A raised an eyebrow at him, and Nick, who sat farthest away gave him a slightly puzzled look.

“I’ll get going then.”  
There was a slight pause, then Barba shrugged  and Sonny took the chance to practically run out the door.

  
When he was outside he let out a deep sigh.  
Okay, he had ten minutes to get himself together and another ten minutes to get the drinks.  
He rushed down the corridor to the next restroom, where he put the bag on the surface next to the sinks and leaned down to rest his weight onto it looking into the mirror in front of him.  
Okay he was flushed and disheveled, but that could be attributed to the heat as well. The actual problem was straining the fabric of his pants.  
Oh god, the expression on Barba’s face when he had left.

He really needed to think of something else, otherwise he would never get rid of his problem.  Or he could simply - no out of question, he could not do it here, at work. Even though he would probably be done within 2 minutes -  
He bit his lip and shuddered when the mental image of Barba’s back tensing with exertion came flooding his mind again.  
Why was he even pretending that he would not have to get himself off right now?  
“You are a fucking idiot”, he told his reflection, pushed himself up nonetheless and walked over to the bathroom stalls.  
He closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat down on top, his legs spread widely all while leaning back against the somewhat cool-ish surface of the toilet tank.  
His right hand lay on his the inner part of his thigh, and it drew small circles nearing the tenting in his pants, while he wondered if he was really shameless enough to go through with this.  
Again the image of Barba’s thighs in these pants, how they cupped this ass, how the fabric did nothing to hide much in the front either.  
Okay there was no way around it, now.  
His hands worked on the zipper and he sighed when his erection was freed. Just when he was about to take it out completely, he heard the restroom door open.  
“Carisi? You in here?”  
Out of all the people that could have walked through that door it had to be Barba.  
He would have loved to answer with a sarcastic ‘no’, but he was really not fit for conversation.  
So he did the only other thing that there was left, hold his breath hoping Barba would let it be and pretend he wasn’t here.  
There was the sound of soft steps and he heard the tap being used, the sound of water splashing.  
For a precious few seconds he thought the other would really let go of the situation. Just splash his face and walk out again. The water stopped and he heard the other hum under his breath, then walk for the door again.  
He let out a sigh of relief. Still he had to wait for the other to leave and he still had his hand in his pants. Sonny waited desperately for the sound of the door being opened, just so he could finally take care of his problem that was throbbing in his hand. The steps came to a halt however.  
He felt like he waited for forever, it was almost as if Barba deliberately took his time.  
“You know I can see your bag? I know you are in there”, Barba said, sounding way more amused than Sonny would have liked.  
Then finally the A.D.A walked on.  
But wait, that didn’t sound as if he was heading out.  
Oh god Barba wasn’t -  
The bathroom stall’s door opened and Barba appeared standing in its frame a mixture of amusement and annoyance written on his face.  
He shook his head his eyes dropping from Sonny’s face to his hand inside of his pants.  
“Really?”  
Out of all the words he had imagined to pass the older man’s lips, and it had been a good few things Sonny had imagined to pass his lips, this had certainly not been along it.  
Sonny just sat there and couldn’t come up with a good response. What was he supposed to say? He had been caught with the figurative pants down, well literally in his case.  
Barba leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms when looking up again to meet Sonny’s gaze.  
“Good thing I told Amaro that I’d check on you. Otherwise it would have been him to open that door.” Barba had both his eyebrows raised so high, Sonny feared they would disappear into his hairline.  The A.D.A seemed pretty smug and except for the look of mild surprised that had crossed his face for the briefest moment, he didn’t seem at all bothered to be standing in front of the younger man, who still had a tight grip on his dick.

  
Barba held eye contact for a moment and when Sonny opened his mouth to explain the other shushed him. “Next time you should probably lock the door.” He suggested while pushing himself off the wall and began to turn around.  
That was it? No comment on the fact that he had been caught red handedly? He could have dealt with anything; hell, being laughed at and ridiculed would have been a reaction he would have liked better than this. What exactly was he supposed to expect of the other?  
“Counselor?” Barba stopped in mid track. Both him and Sonny seemed equally surprised by the fact that he had addressed the older men. Well that meant no going back now.  
“Are we – going to pretend this didn’t happen?” He felt dumb for asking, but he had no idea what to do know.  
“I am trying to, in case you haven’t noticed.” Barba turned his head far enough to look at him. Sonny bit his lip and felt like crying for an instance. Not that he would, but this moment was probably the most miserable moment of his life.  
“Good lord, you are such a lost course.” The older man put his hand to his hip and turned around, after locking the door. 

  
“Alright stand up”, he ordered which left Sonny gaping.  
“Haven’t you heard me? Stand up. I am not going to kneel down on this floor in front of you. So stand up before I change my mind.”  
Sonny took at least three seconds to understand the Words that had been said by the A.D.A , but as soon as he did, he scrambled to his feet, his hand still inside his pants, not sure where to put it. Removing it meant the other would have unhindered view of his hard-on after all. Not that there was much he was hiding right now. When he was standing, he looked down at the smaller man and for the first time noticed how little room there was inside this stall. He was only a few inches away and the scent of Barba’s expensive cologne mixed with the stench of sweat filled his nostrils. This cabin was obviously not made for two people inside.  
Barba didn’t look at him, his eyes were glued to Carisi’s crotch and he stood there for a few seconds, as if he was waiting for Sonny to do something, but he couldn’t for the love of god come up with a coherent idea, of how to tread these waters.  
Finally Barba took hold of his wrist and slowly pulled his hand away. Despite himself and the whole ridiculous situation, Sonny felt his face flush an even darker shade of red then it had already been.  
The councilor proceeded in gently pushing him back against the wall, and when it hit his back, he felt how his shirt clang to it.  
“I really tried to behave like an adult about this, but I guess you can’t be helped otherwise”, Barba murmured as he leaned against the taller frame, his breath ghosting somewhere near Sonny’s jawline.  
“I didn’t actually asked for you to follow me”, Sonny laughed a bit breathless, embarrassment obvious in his voice. Barba didn’t answer immediately; he rather pushed Sonny’s hand aside further, so that he could now reach for Sonny’s erection. Oh god he almost lost it when he felt that hand take hold of his pulsing dick. 

  
On the one Hand the A.D.A’s hands felt exactly as he had imagined, soft and definitively not undetermined, as he began stroking along his shaft swiftly. It was a lot cooler than expected, though, and wet, which led to Sonny sucking in breath sharply. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered the sound of the tap being used and judging from the splashes on the other’s shirt, Barba had washed his hands and tried to cool himself down by splashing cold water onto his neck and face. His eyes followed a droplet that made its way along Barba’s jawline and neck, to disappear beneath his collar, all while Barba was determinedly pumping his dick. 

How on earth was this happening? Only minutes ago he had been pining after Barba, as he had been doing for at least half a year now, and suddenly he had Barba giving him a handjob in some office restroom. Sonny’s legs threatened give out under the resolute touch, so Barba cursed, and put one hand under his armpit to steady him.  
“For fucks sake, could you at least help a little here?” Carisi nodded. The older man hadn’t struck him as someone to cuss like that, but it wasn’t actually a turn off.  
Barba’s hand had stopped in mid motion and Sonny’s hips bucked up involuntarily, which caused the A.D.A to shake his head ever so slightly, pushing himself against the taller man harder, to keep him from squirming. Barba’s thumb traced along Carisi’s tip, deliberately taking it’s time to spread the absurd amount of pre-cum that had leaked over his dick. Sonny bit his lip, moaning quietly and threw his head back against the wall, as Barba sped up his motions again, this time closing the grip around Sonny’s dick considerably. He alternated between long languid strokes and twisting his wrist with his thumb scratching along the vein on the underside every so often. He did this with such a meticulous precision, knowing just exactly where to touch and how much pressure to apply, after only a few strokes. It had Sonny meeting his rhythm, cursing under his breath in less than half a minute.  And as predicted he didn’t last long whatsoever, his orgasm building at such a rapid pace, he felt dizzy all throughout it. Good that Barba had a grip on him.

He soon came shuddering all over Barba’s hand, biting the inside of his cheeks hard. The A.D.A stilled taking a moment for Carisi to come down from his post orgasmic high, then stepped back, looking at him as if he would still fear that the blonde would collapse at any moment.  
When he was sure Sonny wouldn’t sink to the floor, he grabbed past the taller man and took a bit of toilet paper to clean his hand. He handed some of it to the younger man, who took it looking at it while trying his best to remember why Barba would give him something to clean up. Barba shook his head again and threw the toilet paper into the toilet bowl, after lifting the lid just about enough to fit the paper through.

“You might want to get those drinks now.” He commented slyly.  
Sonny looked at him incredulously.  
“That is all you say, after you get me off in a bathroom stall, at work?” His answer had been much louder than he had planned and Barba hushed him, looking about suspiciously.  
“Is there anything I should add? I don’t think so. Oh wait there is one thing, try to be a little less obvious next time”, Barba whispered his voice flaring with annoyance.  
“It’s not my fault. It’s just those clothes – “, he realized how stupid that must have sounded and stopped midsentence.  
“Okay, remind me not to wear these to work again, got it.” Barba rolled his eyes, and began to straighten his pants and shirt again.  
“It’s not these clothes. It’s all your clothes.”  
“Oh well seems I have to come here naked next time then.”  
Sonny snorted at that answer and Barba gave him one last frown then turned.  
“Wait. I, is this actually something? Are you actually interested…?” The A.D.A, who had already unlocked the door again, stopped.  
“I cared to put my hand on your dick, at the hottest day of the year, ignoring the fact that both of us reek of and are covered in sweat. I thought that is pretty self-explanatory.” Sonny could hear the smile in Barba’s voice.  
So the older man wasn’t actually angry with him. 

Barba then made his way out, the stall’s door swinging shut loudly after.  
“Carisi, you have five minutes to get those drinks”, Barba’s voice echoes through the room, then he finally pushed open the restroom’s door.


End file.
